iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pierces
I must make a page on them! X3 haha...okay so, these are two sisters, Allison and Catherine. They sing together, and I think thier music is, amazing. :) I only know them because of X. I feel comfortable enough to tell the story here. Even though no one really cares or reads this wiki anymore. By the way, if you don't know who "X" is by now, why are you even here? STAY! You must be new! haha! Anyways getting back on topic. I saw that X had commented on Facebook on one of thier videos, "You two are the best!!!" Me, liking him and being curious, thinks, "OH! Two girls he thinks are the best? I WANNA SEE!" So I clicked the video, and it was a song called, "We Are Stars." It is SO beautiful. I fell in love with the music, and listened to some more. I will list some of my favorite songs by them, later. Every time I see thier faces or hear thier voices and music, I think of him. They sing mostly about love, and it's like they're talking about either him or me, or the way I feel about him. :) In fact, yesterday, (5-28-13) I listened to one of thier songs I know, and...I am going to share this here. I started crying! :"D Happy tears! I am just so happy to know X and everything he has ever done for me to make me happy. He does a lot, more then a lot of you will ever know or understand. It helps me to have songs I know I can always see him in my head when I listen to them. I will forever have something to remind me of him no matter what happens. :") "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 02:39, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure, when I see and hear The Pierces I do still think of X. But their music is beautiful. I still love it. What I felt for him, and at least the beginning, that was not a lie. I will still listen to and enjoy these 2 ladies music no matter what X thinks. :) #iamasuperstar (talk) 17:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Fave songs We Are Stars (Fave line: "I just wanna be loved by you") You'll Be Mine (Fave line: "Now you know...how I feel, and I won't back down") Love You More (Fave line: "How could I love you more? Tell me, how could I love you more?") It Will Not Be Forgotten (One that had me crying... :") I am listening to it now! :D ) (Fave lines: "7 months to the day you left me here on this avenue, and now I think of you" "I search the cracks in the ground, the tallest buildings they never knew, oh they never knew." Pics 537958_10151379825551762_66136775_n.jpg|:) 45761_10151339816506762_397165689_n.jpg|:D 935675_10151412537216762_2052451926_n.jpg|I love this! Them in cartoon form! :D The-Pierces-the-pierces-21170342-580-600-483x500.jpg|:D the-pierces.jpg|:))) So happy I can look at these two or hear them and think of X...it really is special to me :) 4b5310ba5d6df.jpg|:D T-P-the-pierces-23838949-700-487.jpg|:) 11953_10151390130921762_1452581602_n.jpg|There they are again...Alyson and Catherine. :P 59735_10151372049576762_67959781_n.jpg|Catherine! LOL! 181061_10151339820781762_196266501_n.jpg|=D 376152_10151388939151762_2130500391_n.jpg|Neat! They like patterns! LOL so does X, he makes patterns on the computer! :P pierces-cu-landscape (2).jpg|So lovely!!!! :D Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Singers Category:Celebrities Category:Music Category:Happy Pages